happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pudgy
Pudgy is a fan character. Character bio Pudgy is a fat brown pigeon. He likes to eat a lot. But among all the foods he often eats, the most preferable ones are, weirdly enough, insects. Like Sniffles, Pudgy can even hunt down an ant, but he often fails due to his weight and laziness. He is also unable to fly very far or long because of the same reasons. He sometimes coos like a real pigeon when he is in danger. Pudgy is generally friendly despite those traits. He is mostly friends with the younger characters like Cub, as they like to play with him (like bouncing on his belly). To many other tree friends, he can be quite a nuisance. His house is a treehouse with a messy lawn. Pudgy's episodes Starring roles *Lazy Antics *Tight Squeeze *Carrier Pigeon *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version) *Water You Wading For (Lil' Raccoon Version) *Full of Love *Treasure Those Idol Moments (new) *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Pudgy Version) *What A Fat Mess *Infest or Ingest *Love In The Balance Featuring roles *Evil Goes Squirming *Cat Scratch Fever *Just My Luck *Dis-Orient *Weight Your Turn *Stacy's Stumble *Allergy for One *Foot in Mouth *Shake the Milkshake *Cut-Off Claws *Loosen Up *The Biggest Loser *Dirty Dozen *Beaver Batter *Do You Want to Build a Snow-Moon? *The Antsassin *On the Small Progress *Picking at a Squab *Straight Error Appearances *Revenge Licks the Spot *Smile for the Pickle *Get the Point *Cheez, Man!!! *Cowboy Rescue *Happy Imposter Friends *Swamp Fever *Burning Rubber *Baby Boom *Two Fat Guys and a Chef *Stacy the Mom *A Friend for Humphrey *Winning Over Your Direction *Lit A Fusion *Throwing Toxic Deaths #Revenge Licks the Spot - Impaled by thumb tacs. #Cat Scratch Fever - Crushed by a sign. #Dis-Orient - Smashed by Takeda's head/helmet. #Tight Squeeze - Splatters into a wall. #Stacy's Stumble - Skewered on tools. #Carrier Pigeon - Crashes into Lumpy. #Cheez, Man!!! - Gets run over. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version) - Flies into a plane's engine. #Water You Wading For (Lil' Raccoon Version) - Crushed by a whale. #Allergy for One - Likely chokes to death. #Foot in Mouth - Stabbed in the back of his head. #Full of Love - Bursts when pellets expand in his body. #Treasure Those Idol Moments (new) - Hit by Robo Star with a car while hanging from a jungle gym. #Happy Imposter Friends - Nuked. #Cut-Off Claws - Sliced by Claws' claws. #Infest or Ingest - Killed by grenade. #Swamp Fever - Dies from the poison soup (debatable). #The Biggest Loser - Burnt to death. #Burning Rubber - Beak cracked open (debatable). #Dirty Dozen - Stabbed by a piece of sharp trash. #Love In The Balance - Falls on a see-saw handle and breaks his spine. #Beaver Batter - Dies in a fire. #Stacy the Mom - Crushed by Lilly. #A Friend for Humphrey - His stomach splatters. #The Antsassin - Forced into a toilet by a chunk of debris. #On the Small Progress - Water bursts through his body. #Straight Error - Shredded by big bugs. #Winning Over Your Direction - Head explodes while electrocuted. #Lit A Fusion - Shredded by a plane turbine. 'Seen in Fan Games' #HTF Click - His head is cracked open. Additional #Happy Tree Fans: The Complete Season 2 cover - Crushed by a falling gurney. Injuries #Smile for the Pickle - Feathers on belly ripped off. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smth Version) - His hands break away from his arms. #Water You Wading For (Lil' Raccoon Version) - Attacked by piranhas, played with by seals and has his lower half bitten off by a crocodile. Kill count *Licky - 1 ("Revenge Licks the Spot" along with Nutty and Sniffles) *Pervy - 1 ("Just My Luck" along with Leif) *Trippy - 1 ("Tight Squeeze") *Sniffles - 1 ("Tight Squeeze") *Lumpy - 1 ("Carrier Pigeon") *Bushy - 1 ("Full of Love") *Dealer - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Pudgy Version)") *Kibble - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Pudgy Version)") *Moppy - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Pudgy Version)") *Chompy - 1 ("What A Fat Mess") *Cheesy - 1 ("What A Fat Mess") *Todd - 1 ("What A Fat Mess" (flashback)) *Grunts - 1 ("What A Fat Mess") *Icely - 1 ("Shake the Milkshake") *Cub -1 ("Baby Boom") *Dr. Quackery - 1 ("Dirty Dozen") *Pouches - 1 ("Love In The Balance") *Birdie - 1 ("A Friend for Humphrey") *Swannie - 1 ("Lit A Fusion") *Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("Carrier Pigeon") Trivia *He is the first pigeon in the series (in HTF form). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Birds Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 27 Introductions Category:Fat Characters Category:Pigeons and Doves Category:Free to Use